


She's My Knight

by Akifall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne is the Best, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Jealous Sansa Stark, Mentioned Ramsay Bolton, Minor Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Minor Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Minor Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, Minor Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Minor Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark, Minor Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark, Moving On, Post-Episode: s08e05 The Bells, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sansa-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: After all the abuse, Sansa's heart acts like a stone.She cannot love again, she will not allow herself to be weak again.





	She's My Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. This is the first F/F fic I've ever written- so I'm really surprised with myself. 
> 
> Sansa is probably one of the only characters that are (for me) still really good in the show (until Sunday probably) She's a lot smarter than she lets on and is still good at playing with peoples expectations. 
> 
> I value the added closeness she shares with Brienne this season. 
> 
> I'm kinda nervous because I've never written Sansa as the main character so I'm sorry if I annoy some Sansa fans!

After Ramsay, Sansa Stark vowed to never love a man again. 

Her heart- had become a stone- a weight in her chest that no longer sung on childhood longings. 

She fancied herself above it all when the Hounds devoured that bastard.

First with Littlefinger- who she had cut down without any hesitance.  
Then Theon, who she loved like a brother.  
Sander who reeked of death and regret.  
And then finally Tyrion- who vowed to protect her.

But these days, Sansa undermined those that said she needed to know her place and act like some damsel in distress.

She was a woman, and for that, she needed to be lorded over and commanded and used like cattle.

In truth, Sansa despised the version of herself that had wanted these things with Joffery- but at the time she had only been taught to fight like a woman.

Margery herself had been a walking example of how to play a woman's game- but in the end- that meant nothing. 

It was a game for children.

A guise to make it seem like wearing dresses and selecting the best jewels were important decisions.

It was an escape for women trapped in loveless unions with no power to call their own.

Men lorded over ladies as though they were pigs, replaceable and bred- until they could squeeze no more out.

Sansa had let these men dictate her life for far too long.

Upon finally escaping King's Landing- she had foolishly turned away Brienne Of Tarth and had fed her to the wolves. 

But unlike any other lady, Brienne had fought and vowed to return to Sansa's side once more. 

Sansa hardly believed her, but for a moment- when Brienne had ridden in and sliced Ramsay's men apart- Sansa felt the stone in her chest flutter.

-  
Brienne was deeply in love with Ser Jaime Lannister.

It was honestly not surprising considering how much they had done for each other. 

For what it was worth though, Brienne certainly didn't act any different in Sansa's presence- she never let Jaime distract her from her duties despite his best efforts.  
For this Sansa was thankful. She didn't think she could handle seeing her knight act like a fair maiden.

Brienne was best suited in her plain tunics or blue armor. On less busy days Sansa would stop to watch her knight practice with her sword- graceful and coordinated. At times she sometimes caught Jaime Lannister doing the same thing and bitterness rose up; but Sansa was too prideful to call it jealously.  
-  
Jaime Lannister had to be the stupidest man alive. 

When Sansa first learned of him abandoning the North, her first instinct was to call in Brienne and have everyone else leave.  
Sansa's fingers clawed at her seat in silent rage as she listened to her Knight report her prior conversation with the Lannister twin.

And when Brienne broke down for the first time- her heart having been completely dismantled- Sansa reached across and brought Brienne into her arms.

Brienne towered over Sansa by quite a bit, but Sansa still managed to clasp the back of her neck and lower her head onto her shoulder.

She felt Brienne freeze against her- and Sansa feared the rejection more than anything, but then Brienne sank into the embrace and wept. 

Sansa knew right then that she would do everything in her power to protect her knight in this way- even if it meant putting back the broken pieces together herself.  
-  
The proposal from Tyrion came as no real shock. 

With Daenerys dead, the seven kingdoms needed a new king or queen. 

Jon Snow rejected his birthright not ever having wanted to rule and decided to travel further north to live with the wildlings- while Gendry Baratheon also felt he wasn't best suited for the role. 

When it was decided that Tyrion was best suited for the job, he begged Sansa to be his queen. 

He confessed to being in love with her. 

But when she had stared down into his desperate eyes, she felt nothing. 

Still, he begged for a chance to prove himself worthy. 

"I'm sure you will make a fine King, Lord Tyrion- but I am afraid I cannot give you my heart," Sansa replied when she took her hands from his.

His face fell and when she turned he followed her gaze to Brienne, who was watching their exchange. 

Tyrion looked surprised for a moment, the implications made quite clear. 

When he finally looked back up at her, his eyes were misty and saddened. 

"I hope you two remain happy together." 

Sansa's smile in response was more beautiful than he could imagine- love looked good on her. 

"I'm sure we will."  
-


End file.
